deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flandre Scarlet vs Dio Brando
Description This is it! Flandres Streak vs Dios Streak! Which insanely Op vampire will lose their winning streak and their life?! Interlude Wiz:Dio Brando, the man who can fight many gods, but his most difficult challenge will come in the form of a little girl...Known as Flandre Scarlet. Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!! 'Flandre Scarlet' Wiz:The Scarlet Mist just ended in Gensokyo and summer has continued like normal. Boomstick:normal my ass! Remilia showed up at Reimu's shrine over and over then! Wiz:However, 1 week later, another "minor" incident started in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Which caused Remilia to be unable to return as her friend surrounded Gensokyo in a rainstorm, so naturally, The two heroines went to investigate. Boomstick:And it turns out the incident causer was none other than the sealed away sister of Scarlet, Flandre Scarlet! Wiz:Flandre was locked up in the SDM For 495 years. And due to this, gained a small dose of Insanity. which causes her to Annihilate ANYONE stupid enough to enter her room, and when she kills you, nothing remains.. Boomstick:*Shivers* That is fucking creepy! Flandre has many attacks at her disposal like her foes, such as her flaming Sword Laevatein! which is 2 times her size and can create bullets from it just by swinging it! Wiz:That's not all she has, like her opponent's, she can use spell cards! Like Cranberry Trap, her Iconic Four of a Kind, or her 2 Strongest Spell's And then Will there Be None, were she turns invisible and begins to launch barrages of Danmaku! 'Boomstick:And Ripples of 495 Years which starts Wweak, but Becomes Barely dodgeable! However, this spell depends on Flandre's energy, and as she gets hurt, it gets stronger. Talk about a risk taker.' Wiz:Also, although Her foes are also Youkai, Flandre and the others CAN regenerate from wounds, but will be heavily wounded by spiritual attacks. 'Boomstick:But who gives a shit when your special ability is to DESTROY anything and EVERYTHING!' Wiz:Correct! Flandre's ability is unbelievably powerful! She demonstrated it a Touhou Manga via the destruction of a huge meteor! however, Flandre herself said that that is NOWHERE near her limit, meaning she can go further than that, she's even rumored to have a limit More than enough to destroy the sun! which if she did, would cause a global apocalypses. 'Boomstick:But Flandre is powerful, she has vampire resilience for Oni strength and Tengu speed. Wiz:however, shes VERY unstable & shes INSANELY weak to spiritual moves. However, so are her foes so it doesn't really matter. 'Boomstick:Bottom Line, Flandre could destroy you without even TRYING.' 'Dio Brando' (Cue DIO's World -DIO's Theme-) DIO: "KONO DIO DA, HINJAKU HINJAKU, THE WORLD, TOKI YO TOMARE, MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA~!" Boomstick: This can be essentially all we need to know about Dio. Wiz: However this is Death Battle so a full analysis is in order. Dio Brando was born in the late 19th century, he was raised by a drunk and abusive father who would later be the possible reason for him being the evil douche-bag we know today. Boomstick: Or he was already a shit-bag and evil person all along. Whatever the case is, it would eventually lead him into rejecting his humanity and become a vampire. And all just to surpass his rival and adopted brother Jonathan Joestar. Wiz: He would later become just a head and respect Jonathan, then ruin his honeymoon, fatally wound him and steal his body. Boomstick: And Jonathan still considered him a brother. Talk about a true gentleman. Wiz: Dio would later gain a Stand called "The World" after the tarot card. He would also go to around the world searching for assassins/Stand users to help him kill the Joestar Bloodline regardless if they are willing. Boomstick: And if you aren't then Dio implants some head herpes-looking bud that essentially controls your brain. Wiz: Aside from Mind Control, as a JoJo Vampire Dio can also freeze the human body and blood on contact, fire a pressured liquid from his eyes that can break through rock and metal (but is reflect off glass infused hamon), smash a cobble stone wall with a wounded hand with relative ease, destroyed a whole stone tower/pillar in under 30 seconds in near bullet like speed, can deflect Kakyoin's bullet-speed Emerald Splash with simple flicks of the wrist while sitting down, can make a severed arm sever multiple men, can regenerate from over a blast of a dozen grenades, tank a punch to head from the diamond-shattering Star Platinum, and even took on the FTL Star Platinum with hardly any problems. Boomstick: Speaking of Star Platinum, The World is basically a stronger, buffer, faster, and more precise Star Platinum. The World can move FTL and if not MFTL, punch a hole through a human abdomen with ease, catch a bullet, and most infamously The World can stop time. Wiz: Dio's Time Stop is instantaneous and universal, there has been a misconception that Dio must shout out "The World!" to stop time however this is only for dramatic effect and it can be done as simple as breathing. It can also increase greatly overtime if Dio drains the blood of someone relatively strong or a Joestar. Boomstick: Joestar blood is like a f***ing drug to Dio, Dio himself says that Joestar blood has a feeling of the greatest high he has ever felt in his immortal life. Wiz: Dio is not without his weaknesses, his head is not completely immune to hamon (though his body is because it's Jonathan's body), sunlight can turn him into dust in just seconds, and the biggest weakness is how cocky he is. Boomstick: Despite Dio being a master strategist he suffers from Plot-Induced Stupidity or PIS for short. And though he can kill most of his opponents with ease, if he finds an opponent he tends to toy with them regardless of the situation. In some cases he will go all out with a steam roller and all. 'DEATH BATTLE' Setting:SDM It was a beautiful Scarlet Moon Night, many of the Youkai were roaming Gensokyo, happily, all but one, who is in front of a tombstone of Sakuya Izayoi, the Youkai is Flandre, the new owner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion after her battle with remilia, she was upset of the death of Sakuya, something that happened only a week after she became Mistress, Flandre wanted revenge on Whoever did the deed, and her wish was suddenly granted, when she felt a shock wave right behind her. Right in front of her was a man clothed in white and he was holding none other than Remilia, whom the man just assassinated, this infuriated Flandre, who got up and wiped away her mourning tears. Flandre:You! You hurt my sister! ???:Hm? My, your a jumpy one, coming to such a ridiculous conclusion! She attacked me, so I killed her like my Ex-Wife Sakuya did Before Her! Flandre:You killed SAKUYA?! She was our lovely maid! Dio:One that I, Dio, would never let suffer from two BRATS! Flandre:B-BRATS?! That tears it! I'm gonna rip you in HALF! Dio:My, looks like you need to go into a time out...PERMANENTLY! FIGHT! Flandre flew towards Dio, Who Laughed as He Just Punched Flandre, then Grabbed her By the Leg and threw Her into the Wall, but Sees she Gets Right Back up, Looking More Irritated, as She Pulls out Cranberry Trap 4 Orbs Shoot Out From Leviathan as the orbs Begin Shooting at Dio Who Merely Has The World Deflect each Plasma Blast, But Neither Noticed Flandre coming Up From Behind For a Mighty Kick into Dios Shin, then Into his Jaw, Which Sent Dio Reeling into the Wall, Dio Got back up but He saw he Was About to be Destroyed By The Plasma Attacks and Claps Quickly. Dio:Your Impressive, I Guess I Shouldn't Underestimate you. Dio Vanished, And Reappeared Behind Flandre, who Looked Behind her In Absolute Shock as She Felt her Self Being thrown into the Air as Dio sucked a Bit of Flandres Blood, and He Then Ripped Part of the SDM's Roof and Threw it into Flandre, who Took Quite a Bit of Damage, as She Flew Back up and Activated her 2nd Spell, Leviathan. Flandre:I'll see you Break! Flandre Slashed at Dio, who Used The World to deflect the Slashes, But he was Soon unable to as Flandre rolled Pasted this Supposedly Invisible Barrier, and Slashed Dios Chest, Causing him to Stagger Back and Glare, as he Tried to Brain wash Flandre, but Flandres Anger Prevented this as She Stabbed again, But she Saw Dio break Leviathan in two. Flan:M-My Toy! Damn you Mister!! Flandre then Began Glowing, Dio Looked Confused Now, He had No Idea Flandre was Initiating Four of a Kind, until he Felt 3 Sharp Slashes to the Adomen, Chest, and Forehead. Dio:Grah! What Sort of Witchery Is that?! Flandre:Its My Cloning Power! Fear it! Dio:hm..You dont Disapoint, lets Keep Goin.. Flan:OK! Dio sends His Stand towards The Clones who Begin Dodging this Invisible Stand, while Flan was Preparing a Kyu, she Saw a 2nd Eye, the Eye of The World, She stopped the Kyu and Grinned a Lovely And Menacing Grin, As Dio and The World Dodge each of the Clons and Kick all the Clones into Nothing, as They Rush towards Flandre, who Smiled, as She Rushed to Bite Dio, who Just Hit her In the Jaw. Flan:YOW! Greh...Kagome Kagome! Dio notices hat He was Surrounded By Countless Green Shots, and Began to dodge, Until a Remade Clone Knocks him into tons Of them, as Doo gets Hit over and Over again By Kagome Kagome, Flandre was Using her Eye To Sense TheWorld, and Dodges each of His Attacks and Blocks them, After Somehow Managing to kick Him Away. Dio them Kicked Flandre into a Tree and Sucked her Blood Yet again and Then Smashes Sakuya's Gravestone Across her Forehead, Sending Flandre into the Pond, which she Easily Flies out of, Looking Very Angered. Flandre:Your Not Gonna Survive..STARROW- Dio suddenly Kicks Flandre into the Mansion as They Wind up in The Library, as Dio Laughed and Flandre Growled. Flandre:STARROW BREAK! Flandre Blinded Dio With a Powerful Light that Sent him Reeling into Multiple Bookshelves, Causing Severe Damaging to DIO, The Attack Also Caused Dio Blindness, His Eyes were Burn't but He Can Easily Heal them, As He used his Stands Surrounding to Manage to fight Back with out them as He Slowly regains His Sight to see Flandre, who Is Holding another Card. Flandre:Hehe..Forbidden Games! Flandre then Raised a 2nd Spell and Shouted Forbidden Fruit as Both Spell Cards Go into Play as Dio Remembered The Decaying Corpse Outside and The Dying Scarlet Devil as He Sent The World to Preocupie Flandre as He Rushed towards the Broken Wall, As Flandre Ran After, Dio0 Chanted His Favorite 2 Words. Dio:ZA WARUDO! Flandre was Trapped in Time as Dio then Ran The The Two Corpses And Dragged them Inside and Drank both of their Bloods, and Grinned as He Commanded The World To Hit Flandre with FLT Punches as The World Ended with a Uppercut that Ended the Time Stop. Flandre:I See How You Beat them...But I Will Avenge them!! Flandre then Turned invisible Causing Dio and The World to Look around Perplexed, As he and The World are Bombarded by Blue Plasma as Dio Gets Grabbed by an Invisible Flandre who Tosses Dio into the Basement of the SDM, And Floats Down there. Dio:Haha..Your Rage will be amazing To Consume...ZA WARUDO! Nothing Happens. Time Didn't Stop. Dio:What?! Z-Za Warudo! ZA WARUDO!! The World didn't Respond, in fact, he Was Nowhere to Be Found, Flandre Began Laughing. That Invisible Thing Lets you Stop Time!? HAH! Flandre Kyuued the World, causing Dio Do Stagger as He Rushed Towards her as He Stabbed Flandres Belly with A Knife as He Jumped into the Air and Created his Signature Steamroller, and Is About to Land on Flandre as He Initiates Ripples of 495 Years, Both Collide, But The Steam Roller explodes Causing Dio to Be Freaking Out. Dio:HOW CAN THIS BE?! Flandre:Never underestimate the Sister of the Devil! Flandre then Gripped Dio Tightly and Ripped him In two, And Kyued Both Halves as Flandre Smiled. KO! Flandre poured blood over Remilia, reviving her, and hugged her, then had Koakuma make Delish tea for two out of Dio's Blood. Jonathan celebrated Dio's death Results Wiz:Wow. Of all people to end Dio's streak, it was her. Boomstick:Dio had speed definitely but Flandre outclassed him in PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING ELSE! Wiz:Plus Dio didn't take Flandre seriously early on, which ended his chance. Boomstick:Also Kyu can Instakill Anything that has an Eye which Means LITERALLY ANYTHING, So It was No Duh that The World Wouldn't Be Too Useful against Kyu. Wiz:Lastly, Dio and Flandre are both incredibly Powerful Vampires, But Flandres Insanity granted her the Needed Victory she Needed. Boomstick:Looks like Dio IS one to Be Ripped apart by just a Little Girl! Wiz:The winner is Flandre Scarlet. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Touhou Project themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Vampire' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles